Obsession
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Cuando tienes un ideal tan grande como el que tiene Ritsu Kageyama, aveces no puedes evitar obsesionarte un poco con ese ideal. femShiego.
1. Prologo

**Obsession**

 _Prologo: Pensamiento_

 **Prologo:**

Rukia Sato, profesora de kínder, no podía estar más preocupada por uno de sus alumnos, más concretamente por el pequeño Ritsu Kageyama.

Ahora si muchos observaran como el pequeño se desenvolvía en clase o como jugaba tan alegremente con sus compañeros de clase, estos se preguntarían porque la joven profesora estaba tan preocupada.

Pues dicha profesora empezaría diciendo un nombre, Eri Kageyama, y muchos se preguntarían quien es la mencionada joven. Pues no tendrían que esperar mucho, ya que dicha joven se le podía ver todos los días en la puerta de su salón, esperando tranquilamente con esa peculiar expresión en su rostro.

-¡ne-chan!-

Si, Eri Kageyama era la hermana mayor por solo un año del pequeño Ritsu, y por lo que ella había visto desde el primer día que este ingreso a su salón, el pequeño adoraba a su hermana, y ese precisamente era el problema.

Y porque eso era el problema muchos se preguntaran, pues cuando al pequeño se le preguntaba cualquier cosa relacionado a lo que más quería, la respuesta siempre era, Eri Kageyama, su hermana mayor.

-Ritsu, no olvides despedirte de tu profesora-

Esto saco a la joven maestra de sus pensamientos, para ver como su pequeño pupilo asentía hacia su hermana, volviéndose hacia ella y haciendo una reverencia, obteniendo una pequeña palmada de su hermana como recompensa, ocasionando que el pequeño sonriera aun más.

Rukia solo asintió hacia el pequeño para ver como ambos hermanos salían de su salón, suspirando para sus adentros, tal vez estaba viendo más de lo que pensaba en esos hermanos, después de todo el pequeño Ritsu aun era un niño, ya pasaría su obsesión con su hermana, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Lo que no sabía la pobre profesora, es que con una hermana como Eri Kageyama, es imposible perder interés en ella una vez que empiezas a convivir.

* * *

Ocho años después:

Eri Kageyama como de costumbre se encontraba en la parte más alejada de sus compañeros, la ultima carpeta en la equina del salón, viendo como sus compañeros conversaban entre sí animadamente, haciendo suspirar resignada, como le gustaría tener el valor de acercarse a alguno de ellos o que uno de ellos se acercara a ella.

Pasando unos segundos para que se riera internamente, claro que nadie se acercaría a ella, era demasiado común y aburrida. No tenía la confianza de sus compañeras que no les avergonzaba ir con uniformas de sus tallas, más bien ella prefería ir siempre con un uniforme dos tallas mas grande, que efectivamente ocultaba lo que ella sabía era un cuerpo inadecuado ya que ella nunca se ejercitaba. Aunque sus padres y hermano, en especial su madre siempre le decían que ella tenía una cara muy linda, ella no lo creía en especial porque sabía que sus ojos no brillaban como sus compañeras o peor aún, que casi nunca sonreía. Quien quería acercarse a una chica así.

-Yo Kageyama-

O claro, casi se olvida de él, volteándose a ver a la persona que le había hablado, no siendo nadie más que el autonombrado gangster y líder de la pandilla de la escuela, Tenga Onigawara, tan triste era su apariencia que el único que se apiadaba de ella era el delincuente, no que lo odiara, más bien estaba contenta de aunque sea tener un amigo en su escuela.

-hi, Tenga-kun- viendo confundida como este se sonrojaba, bueno no tan confundida ya que Tenga siempre hacia eso cuando lo saludaba.

-¡Ba ba baka! – Cruzándose de brazos mientras volteaba el rostro- ¡cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre!

-ya perdí la cuenta Tenga-kun-

Tenga la miro molesto por unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros, sabiendo que no importaba cuantas veces hiciera lo mismo todos los días kageyama no cambiaría su forma de interactuar con él, y a veces se preguntaba porque seguía haciéndolo también.

-si, bueno, vamos que quiero comer algo antes de clases – mirando de reojo a los compañeros de la chica que rápidamente desviaron la mirada – es mejor que comer con estos perdedores.

Eri frunció el ceño un poco ante el insulto, pero no dijo nada, ya que después de todo si Tenga no decía una mala palabra aunque sea por día, ya no sería Tenga.

-Si, vamos Tenga-kun- escuchando como el joven delante de ella solo se tocaba la punta de la nariz y empezaba a caminar guiando el camino.

Minutos después ambos ya se encontraba en un pequeño banco de la azotea del instituto, comiendo tranquilamente en silencio sus bentos, bueno, el bento que Eri había preparado para ambos.

-he, no se que haría sin ti Kageyama- dijo el delincuente mientras saboreaba lo que la chica había preparado.

-seguramente morirías por envenenamiento por tu propia comida-

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada ante la repentina voz, siendo la chica cual habría un poco sus ojos en señal de alegría.

-Retsu- sonriendo un poco al ver como su hermano menor se acercaba y se sentaba entre ella y Tenga – toma, hice uno más por si te nos unías – sacando un bento extra que tenía a su lado y entregándoselo a su pequeño hermano con una sonrisa.

-gracias ne-chan – preparándose para abrir el paquete, pero deteniéndose al sentir una mirada a su lado, sabiendo perfectamente quien estaba ahí – ¿oh? No me había dado cuenta que aun seguías ahí Onigawara-san.

\- ¡Tch! _Si no fuera hermano de Kageyama_ – mirando molesto al menor y volviendo a regañadientes a su almuerzo.

- _Se siente bien comer en compañía de otros_ \- pensaba la única chica del grupo mientras sentía como lo que comía tenía un sabor aun mejor por la compañía.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí otro proyecto que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste.**


	2. Capitulo 01

**Obsession**

 _Prologo: Pensamiento_

 **Capitulo 01:**

Hay algo que se puede decir cien por ciento seguro sobre Eri Kageyama, ella siempre está en su propio mundo, y era exactamente esa característica tan de ella cual engatusaba o molestaba a muchos; Para su auto nombrado mentor, Aritaka Reigen, lo último era casi siempre el caso aunque sin que nadie fuera testigo a veces admitía lo primero.

Pero regresemos a porque Reigen pensaba sobre aquella cualidad de su discípula, muy simple, uno tiende a desesperarse un poco cuando se encuentra mirando todo el mundo al revés - Mobi-chan? - captando ligeramente la atención de su alumna - no crees que podrías ayudarme un poco? - señalando a la atrocidad espectral de más de diez metros de altura cual se encontraba sujetándolo con uno de sus múltiples tentáculos por el tobillo.

Eri o mejor dicho Mobi, como cariñosamente le llamaba su maestro, dirigio la mirada al espectro sin siquiera parpadear para luego regresar su vista nuevamente a Reigen - pero shishio, usted me dijo muy claramente que nunca me acercara a algo de más de cinco metros de altura con tentáculos - diciendo con su típica voz suave mientras apuntaba a la criatura.

-Erm- efectivamente el hombre recordaba haberle dicho eso a la joven, aunque fue mas una broma ya que él estaba seguro que Mobi nunca la entendería - _bueno, espero que nunca la entienda_ \- recordando bien el hombre que fue a verlo luego que contratara a la joven, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo - _si, definitivamente nunca_ \- asintiendo para sí mismo y olvidándose momentáneamente del predicamento donde se encontraba, el cual no duro el mucho porque al parecer a la criatura no le gustaba ser ignorada empezando a zarandearlo frenéticamente - Mobi-chan!

-Pero shishio, usted podría fácilmente contra el- no ocultando convicción conque decía las palabras.

Reigen se sentía alagado y exasperado nuevamente - por lo menos aun cree en mi - pensó para muy adentro del, ya que aun seguía siendo el juguete de trapo del monstro lo cual no le permitía pensar muy bien, pero igual tenía que decir algo, lo que sea!...prendiéndose rapidamente la bombilla imaginaria sobre su cabeza y rogando que Eri le escuchara - Mobi, recuerda, mis poderes no se pueden usar para cualquier alimaña que se atreva a aparecer - tratando de sonar lo más solemne que se le permitía mientras era usado como un jojo humano.

Ahora, es un hecho que nadie le hubiera creído a Aritaka, era más que obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero hay que recordar una cosa. Están tratando con Eri Kageyama, y por ser amables se dirá que ella es por lo menos bien peculiar.

Poniendo una mano sobre su palma en señal de entendimiento, para luego levantar lentamente su mano derecha - Perdón por cuestionarlo Shishio - acto seguido, expulsando un poco de su poder.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde:

La madre de los jóvenes Kageyama, una mujer atractiva de cabello negro hasta los hombros, veía divertida la escena frente a ella. Era gracioso como a veces los roles entres sus dos hijos podía cambiar repentinamente, como estaba ocurriendo en estos momentos, ya que su hija mayor se encontraba sentada de rodillas enfrente de su hermano mirando avergonzada el piso delante de ella.

Ne-chan, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de involucrarte con ese estafador al que llamas maestro - mirando con reproche a la mayor, suspirando internamente al ver como la joven delante suyo se encogía aun mas si eso era posible, pero no, tenía que ser firme - ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces has regresado con medio uniforme roto luego de que salieras con ese tipo.

-Pero Retsu...- no pudiendo decir más al ver como este ponía una mano enfrente de él en señal de silencio.

Sinceramente no sé como piensas ser popular si ni siquiera te preocupas por cómo te ves - diciendo esto con los ojos cerrado y no pudiendo ver la reacción de su hermana ante sus palabras - si no fuera por tu uniforme y tu cabello largo a veces pensaría que te asemejas mas a un chico - diciendo lo ultimo con algo de culpa, ya que sabía que eso tocaría un nervio sensible Eri, pero como se dijo antes tenia que ser duro o ella nunca cambiaria y se seguiría arriesgando con el estafador - por eso...ne-chan? - mirando donde suponía debía estar su hermana para ver que esta ya no estaba ahí.

-Oi-

Ese pequeña palabra hizo que se le helara la sangre a Retsu, helándosele la sangre y empezar a sudar fríamente al sentir una mano en su hombro, sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba, sintiendo una presión no natural sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hagas bullying a tu hermana-

Hay que decir que Retsu sabía muy bien que las habilidades de su hermana no las había heredado de su padre.

* * *

Habitación de Eri:

Recostada de lado en su cama, Eri no podía evitar sentirse triste por las palabras de su hermano, y por más que haya suprimido sus emociones aun habían algunos que le hacían sentir varios sentimientos, siendo uno de ellos obviamente su hermano menor. Poniéndose boca arriba mientras abrazaba uno de sus peluches favoritos, una pequeña muñeca de cabello verde, cortesía de su tía. Pero no podia dejar de ver a su maestro, estaba con el por todo lo que le había enseñado y por lo que aun le tenía que enseñar.

-Gomen Retsu- cerrando los ojos para tratar de descansar.

* * *

 **Y después de mucho tiempo por fin me pude dar un tiempo para continuar con la historia, y como siempre digo, espero actualizarlas más seguido.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**


End file.
